Midorisora Emma
is one of the main Cures in Shiny Pretty Cure!. She is an energetic girl who can be rude to others if she doesn't know them and is easily frighten. She is the fourth to join the group, even though she is scared of being a Pretty Cure at first and looks after Jade, her mascot partner who helps her with her duty as . She controls the power of wind and her catchphrase is . History Transformation as Cure Emerald and the refusal TBA Personality Emma is an energetic thirteen year old girl who attends Shiramiya Academy as a first year student. She was a first very rude to Garnet, Chris and Sara but eventually warmed up to them and had trouble being a Pretty Cure due to her fear of being a magical girl. She is almost always pumped up for everything and she very bad with her studies, always needing Chris and Sara to force her to study and help her. She loves manga and hates having her manga books taken away from her. Appearance Emma is shorter then the others and has blonde hair that she wears up in twin bun ponytails and has green eyes. She wears a yellow and white polka dotted dress with a white skirt, collar and long sleeves which has puffy sleeves. She wears red slippers on her feet. As Cure Emerald, her grows longer, turns orange and is designed into a bun with a ponytail coming out of it with a green bow keeping the bun and ponytail in place. Her eyes are hazel. She wears a green choker with a ribbon tying it in place. Shes wears a light green dress that has a green vest over the top which has the top sealed shut by a oval green pendent that has a gold trim. She has a white sash that hangs over her left shoulders and has a light green heart attached to it at the end. She has a two layer puffy skirt with a puffy white layer underneath and she wears light green off the shoulder sleeves. She has green arm warmers with white trims and thigh length light green boots with green folds. Relationships Jade: Jade is Emma's mascot and transformation partner. Jade acts like a mother to Emma and supports her when Emma remembers her parents. Obara Nozomi: Obara Nozomi is Emma's best friend who is always raving about Pretty Cure. even though Emma is a Pretty Cure, she doesn't hang out with Garnet and the other, she hangs out with Nozomi instead. Cure Emerald "The stormy green jewel that flies through the sky, Cure Emerald!" 空を飛ぶ嵐の緑の宝石、キュアエメラルド！ Sora wo tobu arashi no midori no hōseki, Kyua Emerarudo! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Emma. Her symbol is the triangle, she represents courage and she controls the power of wind. She transforms into Cure Sapphire by using the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure, Splash On!", and can use the phrase to transform with the others. Transformation Sequence Attacks Songs Due to being one of the main characters, Emma's voice actor, Ayana Taketatsu has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. She also performs duets with Asami Imai, who voices Akamine Garnet, Yui Ishikawa, who voices Shiraishi Chris, and Miyuki Sawashiro, who voices Aoyama Sara. *'No! No! Magical Girl!' Duets *'Pikapika Lovely Days ~Shiny! Cures Version~' (Along with Asami Imai, Yui Ishikawa and Miyuki Sawashiro) *'Niji ni kagi! 〜 Eien no Shiny〜' (Along with Asami Imai, Yui Ishikawa, Miyuki Sawashiro and Kanae Itō) Etymology Trivia *Emma is the first green Cure to have orange hair and to be younger than 14 years. *Emma is the only Cure of Shiny! to wear a choker, to have no bow on her sash and have no heart brooch in her hair. Gallery References Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! characters Category:Hibiki Main Cures Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Cures Category:User: CureHibiki Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Female Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure